1. Field
This invention relates to selection of images from digital image corpora.
2. Background Art
With the growth of images of persons and various other entities that are available on-line, a user is faced with numerous choices to select an image to represent an entity of interest. For example, the images of almost any celebrity available online through the World Wide Web (WWW) or through other network accessible digital data storage locations are numerous. Applications that require the use of an image of a celebrity can pick an image from among the numerous images available online. The different images of the same celebrity can, for example, represent different expressions, different poses, or other differences. One or more images of the celebrity can be selected manually, by accessing a predetermined image repository, or by randomly selecting an image of the celebrity.
Similar to images of persons, different images that are frequently associated with the same corporate entity or product can also exist in network accessible repositories. These logos and symbols can represent an entity in various view points, angles, and the like. One or more of these images can be chosen to represent the corporate entity o product.
Considering that various images of the same entity are available, known methods can frequently lead to choosing a less than ideal image to represent an image. Therefore, what are needed are methods and systems for improved selection of representative images.